Sólo Uno Sobrevivirá: El Siniestro Juego de Jigsaw
by GwenWaterSiren
Summary: Todos despertaron en un lugar extraño. De a poco, los seis recobraban la consciencia. No sabían bien donde estaban...ni por qué sus extremidades les dolían tanto.  :·:Inscripciones cerradas:·: Que comience el juego..."Vivir o morir: la decisión es suya".
1. Chapter 1

**Hola chicos =) ¿Cómo están? Hace tiempo que no doy prueba de mi existencia por acá…heme de vuelta…mi vida en pocas palabras durante esta última semana: ¡Sin conexión a Internet! Por virus, tuve que enviar la pc a reparar. El técnico me formateó TODO, y por todo me refiero al driver de la tarjeta gráfica que hacía andar mis preciados Sims 3 =( este último juego también. Crap. Al menos aún tengo mis textos e imágenes, sino, iba a la casa de este loco y lo mataba…de verdad…fuah, ni tanto.  
>Todas mis mil canciones del Ares desaparecieron también, buaah . No soporto una vida sin música. Damn.<br>Como sea…les tengo preparado un juego de rol. Sí, a ustedes, my beloved readers. Pero déjenme comenzar la historia y les explico abajo lo que tienen que hacer para…ya lo verán. Mwahhaa.  
>Ah, por cierto, los extrañé.<strong>

**Disclaimer: TD no es mío y Saw tampoco. **

—Esta gente ya está muerta, Cindy.

Suspira decepcionada, mirando con lástima el cadáver a sus pies. Toma su _Nextel_ sin dejar de mirar el cuerpo ensangrentado y con dejo de melancolía en su voz, anuncia a través del dispositivo: —No será necesario que traigan la ambulancia —y cambio— _Okay_ —contesta la voz del otro lado, y prip de cambio.  
>Silencio. Los dos detectives caminan por la habitación, paso a paso, examinando a los difuntos con frialdad pero aún así con cierta lástima.<p>

—Es increíble que no podamos detener esto –se quejó el agente Maxwell, sacudiendo la cabeza-. Jigsaw está muerto, ¡Amanda y Zep también! Y Strahm está preso. ¿Qué maldito está haciendo esto ahora?  
>—Tranquilo, Brian. Olvídalo. Han pasado años desde Adam; concéntrate.<br>—Sí, sí —le dio la razón, tomando su cabeza entre sus manos—. Tienes razón. _Concéntrate, concéntrate.  
><em>—No llegarás a ningún lugar diciéndote a ti mismo…  
>— ¡Lo sé! —reaccionó el agente de manera violenta, y se vieron incómodamente a los ojos. La agente Bleur supo que tocar el tema de su hermano muerto fue un error y se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, pero, ¿cómo pedir perdón?<p>

Pasaron algunos segundos en donde ambos detectives parecían reprocharse todo con sólo la mirada. El agente Maxwell cortó la comunicación visual y se dio vuelta para ver a su alrededor, claro reflejo del nerviosismo corriendo en sus venas. Para Cindy Bleur, la culpa en su conciencia habitaba también. Y siguieron observando el cuarto.

—Tal vez no sea Jigsaw ni ninguno de sus ayudantes —aclaró Bleur, acercándose a un televisor—, pero se divirtió de la misma manera que él.  
>—El juego fue el mismo, no así el asesino —secundó Brian Maxwell, acercándose al televisor junto a su compañera.<br>—Sí —susurró, y más silencio. Con las manos en la cadera, se dio vuelta de a poco y se agachó junto al cadáver. Uno de los muchos que había en las habitaciones restantes por ver—. ¿Quiénes son? —preguntó, para ella misma.  
>—Fíjate, seguro tienen identificaciones.<br>—No, no es eso. Me refiero a quienes son en realidad…o quienes eran. Si tenían familia…si trabajaban. Si eran bastardos con dinero o gente corriente que cometió quién-sabe-qué-delito.  
>—Si éste es uno de esos juegos, entonces todos fueron bastardos. Al maldito le gustaba castigar sangrientamente a los que —y, dibujando comillas en el aire con sus dedos, prosiguió— "no apreciaban la vida".<br>— ¿Crees que tal vez pudiera ser Jill Tuck esta vez?  
>—La mujer tuvo suficiente morbo por parte de su esposo, ¿no crees? mujer tuvo suficiente morbo por parte de su esposo, ¿no crees?<br>—Ayudó a Strahm, sencillamente podría…  
>—Exacto –interrumpió Maxwell—, sólo ayudaba. Ya sabes. Te alcanzo un sobre, tomo fotografías de tus víctimas…soy tu ratón que lleva y trae, pero no me ensuciaré las manos con sangre.<br>—Pero hay que tener en cuenta a Tuck. Ignorarla sería estúpido, como tener al niño junto al jarrón roto y culpar al gato.  
>—Ratón, gato…cuantos ejemplos ingeniosos…me da la impresión de que viste una película de mafiosos últimamente.<br>—Ayer, en FX.  
>—Y se llamaba <em>Siete, el número equivocado.<em>

Ambos se vieron y se rieron con disimulo. Si bien los cadáveres eran parte de su día a día (no los culpen por adquirir el hábito de que les parezca tan natural como ir al baño por las mañanas), es de sádico demente que te vean riéndote en donde hay alguien muerto.  
>Bueno, no tiene sentido. Nadie los ve, o, al menos, eso no importa.<p>

— ¿La viste también?  
>— ¿Crees que Nick Fisher (*) pudo haber hecho esto?<p>

La detective se rió. Qué rápido se puede pasar de lo gritos a la risa cuando no hay relaciones de por medio.  
>Las risas se apagaron y la seriedad de ser detective y trabajar en un caso volvió.<p>

—Revisemos las identificaciones —sugirió Maxwell.

**Y aquí entra en juego usted, querido lector. Usted es el cadáver putrefacto que está tendido en el suelo. ¿O quizá no? ¿Es posible que usted, estimada persona, haya sido la ganadora o el ganador del siniestro juego de Jigsaw? Ja, sí, el título. **_**El Siniestro Juego de Jigsaw**_**. Me pareció una buena idea que se pueda transformar en ¿una saga, tal vez? No es mala idea, ¿verdad?  
>Se preguntará qué demonios tiene que ver mi fic al estilo Saw con el fandom TD. La excusa que cubre el hecho de que en el fandom Saw nadie me conoce y por ende nadie se inscribiría, cosa que quiero evitar, obviamente, es que la persona, o mejor dicho el personaje detrás de todo esto tiene estrecha relación con la serie por la cual usted se encuentra leyendo esto. <strong>_**Whatever**_**, es decir, "lo que sea" en inglés.  
>Así que envíe su review si quiere ser una de las víctimas de este juego. Vamos, sólo por diversión…yo le doy rienda suelta a mi imaginación y crezco como escritora y usted ve cómo yo reduzco su persona a cenizas mediante palabras…apuesto a que será divertido, ¿no lo cree?<br>Pues probemos.  
>Primeros seis reviews que digan NOMBRE, EDAD y RAZÓN POR LA CUAL DEBERÍAN JUGAR, entran. La tercera consigna, ¿les resulta difícil? Si ha visto o en todo caso oído algo sobre Saw, me comprenderá. Si no, déjeme guiarlo: La meta de John alias Jigsaw es castigar a quienes no aprecian la vida. Esta gente o bien se suicida o le arruina la vida a otra gente por sinfín de razones: negligencia, codicia, venganza; todo vale.<br>Así que sea imaginativo e invéntese un pecado por el cual debería ser castigado.  
>Puede enviar su real identidad o una creada por usted mismo.<br>Sin más, lo saluda**

**:·**

_**Pueden chequear la primera parte de la saga El Siniestro Juego de Jigsaw cliqueando **__**aquí**__**.  
>(*) Nick Fisher es un personaje ficticio de la ya mencionada película <strong>__**Siete, el número equivocado**__**. El chico de esa película está buenísimo xD y sí, sí estaba viendo dicho film mientras escribía este Prólogo…**_


	2. Prueba uno: Estírate

**Hola a todos, aquí vengo con el…juego…espero que lo disfruten. Realmente me emocioné cuando vi las inscripciones, ¡oh dios! Kyaaa, me siento poderosa, jum! Arrodillaos ante su superioridad Gwennie, mwahahaaa…nah, joda.  
>Bueno, vamos a divertirnos…*se frota las manos mientras sonríe maliciosamente detrás del monitor* Este juego comienza…ahora.<strong>

**Disclaimer: TD no es mío y Saw tampoco. **

**No me juzguen por usar muchos insultos…así es Saw ^.^**

Hacía frío, todos lo sentían en su piel a pesar de estar medio dormidos. Sus brazos comenzaban a entumecerse, y, por alguna razón, las muñecas y los tobillos les dolían tremendamente; cómo si tuvieran a dos autos colgando de cada una. A lo lejos se oía un ruido raro, como las aspas de la ventilación, pero oxidadas; lo cual colaboraba enormemente con lo atemorizante del momento.  
>Sus ojos se despegaban de a poco, su vista borrosa apenas reconocía que a sus alrededores todo estaba negro, o, al menos, oscuro. Coincidentemente, todos murmuraban quejumbrosamente por un extraño dolor en la espalda, y los seis pensaron que se había tratado de una mala siesta.<br>No lograban recordar qué momento del día era, o qué día siquiera…para todos, sus mentes estaban en blanco. Poco a poco, se despertaron y pudieron ver con claridad…y tener conciencia de lo que estaba pasando.

— ¿Qué carajo…? –fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir a una mujer joven, como reacción al desconcierto y al no tener idea de lo que sucedía.

En una habitación contigua al cuarto donde la muchacha se encontraba sujeta por la cintura, sus muñecas y sus tobillos contra la pared, un hombre abría sus ojos y al querer "levantarse de la cama", notó que algo le impedía moverse. Se miró, confundido, y de pronto abrió los ojos como platos.

— ¿Qué es esto? —se preguntaba a si mismo, observando las ataduras de metal alrededor de su torso, sus manos y sus pies. Tras intentar zafarse, comprobó que era imposible, pero en situaciones de riesgo las personas pueden llegar a quedar tan estúpidas como para volver a tratar de hacer pasar tu pie por un pequeño agujero, y desilusionarte una vez más viendo que no es físicamente probable. Su ritmo cardíaco está aumentando y trata de emplear más fuerza, sacudiendo todo su cuerpo. Agitado, desiste, y deja caer su cabeza. Le pesa el cuerpo; está nervioso y no sabe qué hacer…— ¿Cómo llegué aquí?

De repente, como un eco o un grito lejano, parece escucharse un "¡ayuda!" en el que se podía notar cierta desesperación. Todos voltearon a ver a sus alrededores, tratando de ver de dónde venía esa voz; pero sólo pudieron comprobar que cada uno estaba solo, en un cuarto escasamente iluminado. Algo les quedó claro a todos los que oyeron el grito: no eran los únicos en apuros.

— ¡Ayuda! ¡Por favor! ¡Alguien ayúdeme! —suplicaba una mujer que ya había caído totalmente presa del pánico, se sacudía con violencia y sollozaba la mar. Sus gritos de auxilio eran aterradores y llenos de desesperación.  
>— ¿Hola? —gritó el anterior hombre, en busca de una respuesta que corroborara su teoría de que, de hecho, había alguien más cerca.<br>— ¿Hay alguien más ahí? —preguntó la primera mujer también, al escuchar un "¿hola?" lejano.  
>— ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor sáquenme de este lugar! ¡Se los ruego!<br>— ¡No puedo! –se excusó el muchacho, y miró sus cadenas de las muñecas, intentando golpearlas para romperlas.

Nada.

— ¡Imbéciles! ¡Les estoy pidiendo que por favor me saquen de aquí! ¡Se pudrirán en el infierno! ¡Ayúdenme, oh vamos, por lo que más quieran sáquenme de aquí! –la tercera mujer era ya el miedo en carne viva. La desesperación y el terror aumentaban con su pulso y comenzaba a sudar, al igual que a respirar entrecortadamente. Al ver que se le denegaba su pedido de ser rescatada –cosa que jamás había pasado antes para ella, acostumbrada a que sus pedidos se acataran al instante— recurrió a los insultos: clara muestra de completa inestabilidad. Por otra parte, aunque también con pavor corriendo entre sus neuronas, la primera mujer se mostraba bastante tranquila en relación a los otros dos.  
>— ¿Quién está ahí? —preguntó una nueva voz, y todos volvieron a mover sus cabezas para ver de dónde provenía.<br>— ¿También están atados contra…algo? —preguntó la primera muchacha, preocupada. Muchos "sí" desamparados respondieron la pregunta. Entre ellos, se destacó el de la tercera mujer, un desquiciado y ruidoso "Síiiii", seguido de más llanto inconsolable.  
>— Oye, oye, muñeca, tranquilízate —intervino el hombre—. Con tu griterío nos estás haciendo asustar más aún a todos.<br>— ¡¿Eso crees, maldito tarado? Estoy quién-sabe-dónde, jodidamente pegada a una cosa metálica, ¡¿y pretendes que no me escandalice?  
>— ¡Sólo te pido que mantengas la compostura! Seguro hay una manera de salir, ¡y no la obtendremos si no cierras tu pico!<br>— ¡En cuanto te vea, imbécil, te patearé el trasero y voy a desarmarte con los dientes!  
>— ¡Hey, ustedes dos! —Interrumpió la discusión la primera mujer— <em>Just calm down, ¿okay? <em>Estoy tratando de ver cómo salir.  
>— ¿Piensas que eres la única? –remató la tercera mujer, que más que llorar, ahora parecía bastante ocupada en hacerles la contra a quienes le contestaran. Se mostraba ultra susceptible.<br>— No hay necesidad de usar el sarcasmo, chica —contestó la primera mujer—. Ahora déjame concentrarme.

La muchacha miró fijamente, con el ceño fruncido, a sus pies. Se encontraba apoyada de pleno contra algo liso, rígido y muy frío, y tanto sus muñecas como sus tobillos se encontraban atados. A lo lejos escuchó en un tono de burla "_No hay necesidad de usar el sarcasmo_", a lo que decidió no contestar nada, rodando los ojos.

— ¿Dónde estoy? —se preguntaba la última mujer en despertarse, sacudiendo su cabeza. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y sentía especial dolor en la cintura, un dolor parecido al que sintió cuando dio a luz a su hijo, un sufrimiento que no quería volver a sentir. Poco a poco, cobrando consciencia, notó que tenía un cinturón "raro" amarrado a su torso. Lo tocó, extrañada, e intentó sacárselo. Con mucho horror descubrió no solo que no había manera de quitárselo, sino que en su contorno poseía dientes puntiagudos que laceraban su cuerpo— Oh demonios…oh demonios, oh dios, ¡ayuda! ¡Ayuda!  
>— Esperen, ¿cuántos somos?<br>— ¡¿Y eso qué mierda importa?  
>— ¡Te mataré si no te callas, maldita bocona, cierra tu estúpida boca o te la cerraré yo de un golpe!<br>— Por dios, ¿quieren sólo decir sus nombres para ver cuántos somos? Yo soy Nia.  
>— Francisco.<br>— Soy Vanessa.  
>— Aleluya, no gritaste.<br>— Vanessa, no le respondas —y con el presentimiento de que estaba siendo observada, la aludida cerró la boca que había abierto para contestar—. Tú, imbécil, no la goces. ¿Hay alguien más?  
>—Yo soy…yo soy Jess…Jessica —respondió otra, hablando entrecortadamente debido a la agitación—. Jessica.<br>— Scarlett. Scarlett Willams.  
>— Black.<br>— ¿"Black"? ¿Ese siquiera es un nombre?  
>— Silencio, Vanessa —Se produjo un silencio en el que Nia esperó oír más nombres, y al ver que nadie más habló (sólo esas turbinas que ahora parecían más oxidadas que antes), continuó— Bien. Chicos, no sé qué sea esto, pero hay que tranquilizarnos, ¿de acuerdo? <em>Calm down.<em>  
>— ¿Lo dices por mí, perra? ¡¿Eh? —saltó agresivamente Vanessa.<br>— ¡Nadie se refirió a ti! Pero harías bien en dejar de estar a la defensiva. De acuerdo. Chequeémonos. Hummm… ¿todos están atrapados contra algo?  
>—Ahá…<br>—De acuerdo. Vean a ver que encuentran.  
>— Además de cadenas en mis manos y pies, y un extraño cinturón, nada más —aportó Francisco.<br>—No, no; debe haber algo más —trataba de convencerse Jessica—. Sigan viendo.  
>— ¿Alguien sabe qué está pasando? —preguntó Scarlett, saliendo del tema. Todos se sentían perdidos, desorientados; pero, más que nada, atemorizados. ¿Por qué estaban atados a algo? ¿Quién lo hizo?<br>—No…—dijeron todos a coro.  
>— Creo que yo puedo tener una vaga idea —confesó Jessica.<br>— ¡Dinos! —La desesperación en Vanessa volvía a nacer.  
>—Cuando descubra al maldito que nos hizo esto, voy a arrancarle la cabeza, lo juro…—prometió Francisco, quien, más que asustado se mostraba totalmente furioso por ser puesto en tal situación.<br>—Suerte atrapándolo. Seguro lo han visto en las noticias. Esto luce como algo que Jigsaw haría —les contó Jessica a todos los oídos atentos.  
>— ¿Jigsaw? ¿El loco del rompecabezas? —completó Nia, recordando que hace algunos días había observado divertida una foto de un hombre cortado a la mitad en el periódico, mientras desayunaba. No era tan gracioso ahora.<br>— El mismo. Piénsenlo. ¿No es algo que les suene familiar? ¿Estar atados?  
>—Conozco a ese infeliz. ¿Significa qué…? —comenzó a hablar Francisco, cuando fue interrumpido por Scarlett.<br>—…va a correr sangre. ¡Oh mi dios! ¡Suéltame, hijo de puta! ¡Tengo un hijo! ¡¿No lo entiendes? ¡Tengo un maldito hijo a quien cuidar!

De repente, unas luces al otro lado de la semioscura habitación se encendieron: todos coincidieron en que era un cronómetro de números rojos que marcaba el número diez. Tragaron saliva; todos ellos, todos, sabían lo que tenían por delante. Nunca se imaginaron de que podía pasarles en verdad…Francisco ya se replanteaba la idea de darle su merecido al idiota detrás de esto. Después de todo, era grande…es decir, los policías no lo pudieron atrapar. Se le cruzó algo por la cabeza, algo que iba a decir, pero en eso, una voz horriblemente gruesa se hizo escuchar.

—_Hola y bienvenidos —_todos perdieron la mínima pizca de calma que podían haber conservado hasta el momento. Sudorosos y agitados, miraron al techo, y quisieron poder tener las manos liberadas para taparse los oídos. La sola voz del sujeto los estremecía…y sabían que no era lo peor. Lo más grave estaba por venir…—. _Hoy ustedes seis van a transformarse en personas nuevas con mi método. Los escogí especialmente a ustedes por la misma razón: no tienen el mínimo respeto por la vida humana. Desde pegarle a un inocente —_Scarlett, quien tenía la cabeza caída, levantó la mirada al oír esto— _hasta timar a personas _—los dientes de Francisco crujieron, y se sacudió una vez más con furia para tratar de liberarse—_ o autoinflingirse el dolor: todos están aquí por lo mismo y hoy todos aprenderán. _

Silencio. El silencio más aterrador del mundo. No querían escuchar esa voz tétrica, pero no lograban evitar sentir curiosidad por el reto a cumplir.

_—La primera prueba consiste en la rapidez. Veamos qué tan resistentes y elásticos pueden ser para obtener su salvación. Notarán que están amarrados a una superficie de metal que los toma por las muñecas y los tobillos contra ella. A su vez, tienen un cinturón con dientes puntiagudos y filosos. Intenten mirar encima de ustedes: hay unas llaves colgando. Tienen diez minutos para conseguir esas llaves, insertarlas en los candados y liberarse; cuanto más tiempo vaya pasando, los cinturones se achicarán contra su cuerpo y los dientes lo "morderán". Como ven, las llaves no son muy fáciles de conseguir: tendrán que estirarse lo más que puedan para obtenerlas. Al cumplirse los diez minutos, las cadenas de los que aún estén atados se cerrarán por completo, cortando así el cuerpo a la mitad. Recuerden que muchos son los vanos intentos de sacrificio, pero la verdadera liberación está al alcance de la mano. ¿Quién hará más esfuerzo por conseguir su libertad? Parece fácil pero es más complicado de lo que creerían. Vivir o morir: la decisión es suya._

Y de repente todos sintieron un crujido metálico proviniendo de sus cinturones. El pequeño agarre que lo mantenía estático se había soltado en cuanto la voz desapareció, lo que permitía al dispositivo morder, picar y machacar todo lo que quisiera, sin detenerse. Incluso las viscosas vísceras de las víctimas, quienes veían con horror cómo el grueso metal cilíndrico se iba ciñendo poco a poco a sus cuerpos. Vanessa se largó a llorar de manera exagerada, suplicó clemencia, piedad, pero nada. Los cinturones seguían avanzando en su tarea de achicarse. A pesar de que sus mortíferos dientes no lograban hacer aberturas aún, pronto podrían, atravesando con suma facilidad la piel, y entonces sería todavía más doloroso trabajar para alcanzar la llave.**  
><strong>A pesar de no decírselo entre ellos, estaba claro que los seis sufrían más por la presión sentimental que por la presión física ejercida en sus cuerpos por ese maldito cinturón. Nunca se habrían imaginado estar en una situación así, es más, algunos creían que se trataba de un tonto mito creado por la prensa para aumentar las ventas de los periódicos; pero allí y ahí estaban, sufriendo las consecuencias de sus actos pasados. Todos tenían presente por qué estaban allí. Uno no se imagina que sus maldades son contestadas con algo llamado Karma; algo que ahora los estaba castigando severamente por lo que a ellos les parecía "una inocente maldad".  
>Sin perder tiempo, Nia trató de concentrarse y se puso de puntas de pie. Lo cual le resultó imposible, al estar éstos amarrados y por ende imposibilitados de moverse.<p>

— ¡¿Cómo demonios se supone que tenemos que estirarnos? —se quejó Scarlett, viendo lo inútil que resultaba estirarse, porque no conseguía agarrar esa tonta llave colgante. La llave que no sólo era el portal a la libertad sino que también el objeto del remordimiento. Al verla allí, colgante, brillante, tan simple e insignificante y a la vez tan importante e imposible de alcanzar, todos pensaban en sus pecados…pero no era momento para distraerse. Debían poner su mente en blanco, serenarse y estirarse cuanto pudieran.  
>Black miró el cronómetro en la pared: siete minutos con veintitrés segundos. Ya habían transcurrido dos minutos y medio de inútiles y vanos intentos por conseguir esa maldita llave.<p>

El tiempo pasaba con normalidad…los que no estaban "normales" eran los "jugadores". Francisco trataba de romper con fuerza las cadenas mientras pensaba en que era injusto que estuviera en esa situación.  
>Sabía bien por qué se encontraba en su situación, y no le parecía justo. "En la vida, el día a día, uno tiene que vivir, ¡es la supervivencia del más apto!" se excusaba en su mente mientras forcejeaba para zafarse de las cadenas que contenían sus miembros.<br>Había estafado a sinfín de gente, y sus venganzas eran las peores. Quien se entrometiera con él terminaría hecho polvo, pero, ¿saben? Lo que él piensa es que está bien, y puede que tenga razón. O tal vez no; todo está en la filosofía de quien lo piense. Para Francisco, las estafas eran su trabajo, para lo que era bueno, estaba usando los dones que la vida le dio… ¿es eso malo? "Ese idiota piensa que sí", se contestó a él mismo.  
>De alguna u otra manera tenía que conseguir dinero para subsistir y pagar sus deudas. La manera en que lo consiguiera no importaba tanto: lo importante es el mismo dinero.<br>Vanessa Andrews seguía llorando y sudando del miedo y del esfuerzo que hacía para poder alcanzar la llave. Si hubiese tenido puestos sus tacos, tal vez habría sido más sencillo. Lo más irónico es que estaba a tan sólo un milímetro de distancia de su salvación, podía tocar la llave con la punta de sus uñas perfectamente pintadas. Aún así no podía tomarlas para así finalmente obtenerla, y la frustraba. No encontraba otra manera de tocarla, de poder agarrarla y sentirla e introducirla con desesperación en la cerradura…  
>Black estaba casi cerca. El dolor en sus huesos era descomunal, y trataba de soportar lo que se pudiera para alcanzar la maldita llave.<br>Cinco minutos contaba el cronómetro, cuando Francisco tenía ya las muñecas laceradas por todos los vanos intentos de liberarse; cuando Nia se estiraba e insistía en ello, cuando Vanessa seguía rasgando la llave con las uñas con su llanto como música de fondo y cuando Black deslizaba con cuidado sus manos en busca de la llave. El cinturón ya había penetrado sus pequeños dientecillos en el cuerpo de cada uno y la sangre chorreaba, manchando sus prendas de ropa de un brillante y rojo líquido escarlata. Gritaban de horror y de dolor, les ardía inmensamente el contacto del acero oxidado con su sistema interno.  
>Jessica se encontraba rendida.<br>¿Qué caso tenía forcejear o estirarse si nunca conseguiría esa llave? Estaba muy lejos de ella, y, con su baja estatura, no podría nunca jamás alcanzar el preciado metal. "Mejor morir con tranquilidad a morir sufriendo", pensó. Pero de cualquier manera moriría sufriendo. En cuatro minutos cinco segundos ese cinturón haría de sus tripas alimento para perro.  
>Con enojo y furia, hizo puños de sus manos y golpeó la pared, quejándose de que era injusto, de que no podía estar pasándole esto a ella. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué, cuando todo iba casi perfecto en su vida? Era joven, estaba llena de espíritu y gracias a haber aprendido lo dura que es la vida y que se deben hacer cosas no tan honrosas para sobrevivir, la pasaba bien. No era la mejor vida a la que habría aspirado cuando chica. Pero era una buena vida al final.<br>De repente, sintió como su cuerpo se estrujaba, no sólo en su cintura a causa del cinturón sino también en direcciones opuestas: hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Se miró, confundida y con los ojos llorosos: estaba ascendiendo de alguna manera, no sabía bien cual, pero notaba como su cuerpo se alargaba…sufrió como nunca; sus huesos estaban a punto de quebrarse y su piel estaba enrojecida, tirante. Pero a pesar del dolor sólo pudo sonreír con desquicia: estaba cerca de la llave.  
>Sonriente y feliz, esta vez, llorando de alegría y de lo cerca que estuvo de decir adiós, juntó sus manos y sintió el metal…lo tocó como si fuera el último pedazo de pan en toda la Tierra…<br>La arrancó; y contorsionando su mano logró abrir una cerradura. Bajo esta, su mano se encontraba extremadamente lastimada, con rasguños rojizos que estaban a punto de sangrar, provocados por tanto sacudir sus manos y haber hecho que éstas rozaran con el metal.  
>Abrió el candado de su otra mano, y luego el de su cintura. Se libró de ese cinturón asesino y se sintió aliviada, a pesar de ver con horror sus manos embadurnadas de sangre y de estar toda manchada. Le costó inmensamente agacharse para liberar sus tobillos; la cadera estaba sangrando mucho y casi no podía moverla. Con el último esfuerzo, se estiró hacia abajo y se liberó.<br>Cayó en el suelo casi sin aire, y sin fuerzas para siquiera sostenerse con los brazos. Allí tendida, sangrando, se reía y suspiraba con alivio. Aunque sabía bien que esto sólo era el comienzo.  
>Desde el suelo miró el cronómetro en la pared, que marcaba dos minutos cuarenta y siete segundos. Y si bien podría haber actuado mal para dejar en desventaja a los demás y ganar ella, sintió la necesidad de confesarles a los demás cual era la salida.<p>

— ¿Me escuchan? —gritó alguien, alguien a quien Vanessa escuchó y sin embargo no se molestó en contestar. Sus uñas se habían arruinado al contacto con el acero raspado de la llave, pero ¿qué importaba? Iba a morir. Bella, pero iba a morir.

De la misma manera pensaba el resto de las víctimas, quienes preferían seguir esforzándose por liberarse que escuchar a quien sea que hablara. Jessica supuso que si no avisara que tenía la solución, nadie la escucharía, así que lo dijo.

— ¡Ya me liberé! ¡Sé como salir!

De inmediato, alarmados ante la repentina salvación caída del cielo como un milagro, todos comenzaron a hacer bullicio, desesperados. Algunos la alentaban y la adulaban para que diera el dato que los liberaría de la catástrofe, otros, más agonizantemente aterrados, le rogaron que por favor les dijera cómo escaparse de allí.

— ¿De verdad? ¡Eres una genio! —la felicitó Nia— ¡Por favor cuenta!  
>— ¡Vamos! —alentaba Francisco, aún luchando hasta el cansancio con las cadenas. Estaba tercamente convencido de que la solución era despegar las ataduras de la plataforma, y de que él podría hacerlo con fuerza. No resultaba hasta el momento.<br>— ¡No te atrevas a callarte, perra, dinos de una vez cómo salir de esta mierda! —secundó Vanessa, de manera agresiva por ser presa del pánico y del llanto.  
>— ¡Vanessa! —la reprimió Scarlett— No es tiempo de pelear. ¿Jessica, eres tú? ¡Por favor, dinos!<br>— ¡Golpeen su puño derecho contra la plataforma, hay un botón detrás de su mano! ¡Golpeen!

Un murmullo general de alivio y suspiros mezclados con gemidos de dolor se dejó escuchar, hasta que una voz la interrumpió.

— ¿Y por qué deberíamos creerte? —era evidente que tanto la voz como la actitud pertenecían a Vanessa, Jessica lo supo de inmediato.  
>— Porque sólo te queda un minuto y medio, por eso —le contestó severamente Black—. Si quieres desconfiar de ella por mí está bien; pero no voy a quedarme parada mientras esta cosa me perfora entera.<br>— ¡Esperen! —siguió Vanessa— ¿Y qué si ella quiere ganar? ¡Tal vez sea electroshock, o algo!  
>— ¡¿Quieres salir o no? —reaccionó Nia, y todos callaron, inclusive Vanessa— Ahora todos golpeen el maldito botón. Más te vale que no estés mintiendo, Jessica.<br>— Juro que no. Ahora bien, el botón es para…

No necesitó completar la frase, porque le sucedieron gritos agonizantes de dolor y de tortura por parte de los otros. Podía escuchar diciendo a Vanessa "¡Se los dije!" entre gemidos y grititos, y Jessica no encontraba la manera de explicarles que en realidad, eso era lo que los salvaría. Hasta que Black se dio cuenta por sí misma que la plataforma se estaba agrandando, y con ella, sus cuerpos. Sólo quedaban cincuenta segundos, lo que alarmó más a todos.  
>Lucharon contra el dolor y trataron de ignorarlo; la sensación de martirio desapareció cuando todos pudieron tocar su llave, la llave colgando sobre ellos, cuando la saborearon con las manos, jugando con ella entre sus dedos. Desesperados, todos intentaron colocar la llave en sus candados. Nia abrió los suyos y, al mismo tiempo que Scarlett, logró caer sin fuerzas al suelo. Vanessa fue la siguiente en liberarse, sólo para tenderse en el suelo y llorar todavía más; pero saboreando la victoria. Black y Francisco luchaban sin parar para obtener la libertad preciada. Para ambos se les hacía difícil encajar la llave en las cerraduras debido a sus manos seriamente mutiladas, sangrantes y casi sin fuerzas. Bajo la presión de notar que sólo quedaban diecisiete segundos, los dos se apuraron. Black soltó su último candado, y a Francisco…<br>…se le cayó la llave al suelo, sin siquiera haber podido liberar ni uno de sus miembros. Producto de la desesperación, estaba condenado, perdido para siempre.

— ¡Maldita llave! ¡Vete al carajo psicópata, ¿me oíste? ¡Eres un maldito desquiciado! ¡Ya las pagarás! ¿Chicas? ¡Ayúdenme!  
>— ¿Francisco? —preguntó Nia, ya pudiendo ponerse de pie.<br>— ¿Qué pasó? —añadió Scarlett, asustada.

Pero antes de que pudiera decir siquiera una sola respuesta a las preguntas, el cronómetro llegó a cero. Y el sudoroso, nervioso y agresivo hombre dejó de respirar de inmediato cuando el cinturón se cerró por completo, devorando todo su interior, haciendo que la parte superior de lo que había sido un ser humano quedara colgando de los brazos y que las rodillas al despegarse del torso cayeran de bruces al suelo. Murió ahogándose en un grito de dolor.

:·:-:·:-:·:

—Pobre sujeto —dijo Maxwell, asqueado por poder ver el interior del cuerpo—. ¿No odias este trabajo a veces?  
>—Sólo cuando la palabra "víctimas" y "Jigsaw" están en la misma oración —confesó Cindy, revisando los bolsillos de quien había sido el primero en morir durante el juego—. Mira, tiene una billetera —y se la arrojó a su acompañante tras revisar el contenido.<br>—Imparable, Francisco. Dieciocho años.  
>—Desalmado. ¡Era sólo un niño!<br>—Pero seguramente se debe haber portado "mal" para que el Tío Jigsaw le haya dado su "merecido".  
>—No me vas a decir que crees que el fin justifica los medios en este caso —dijo Cindy, sorprendida por la actitud de su compañero, ¿acaso estaba defendiendo al asesino?<br>— ¿Crees realmente que lo haría, Cindy? ¿Después de todas las víctimas que se ha traído? Estoy siendo sarcástico.  
>—Oh. Lo siento. Pero no es mi culpa, no fuiste muy convincente en tu chiste…<br>—Lo último que necesitamos en este preciso momento es pelear —la interrumpió Maxwell. Luego, se arrodilló ante el chico, a quien habían logrado sacar del lugar donde estaba atado cortándole las manos. Estaba extendido en el suelo, coincidiendo su parte superior con la inferior. Su cara mostraba terror, pánico, mucho dolor y agonía.  
>No se sabía que era peor: sus vísceras repartidas por las cuatro paredes o saber que murió en uno de los juegos más macabros del mundo, sin siquiera haber tenido experiencias ni oportunidad de vivirlas.<br>—Mira —señaló Bleur, sujetando la muñeca pálida, colgante y sin vida del cuerpo—. Lastimaduras. Puede que el castigo que se le impuso se deba a intentos de suicidio.  
>— No…estas heridas están apenas abiertas, no han cicatrizado nada. Es probable que —sugirió Maxwell, poniéndose de pie y acercándose a la plataforma— sacudiera sus manos intentando liberarse y se lastimara con el roce de las cadenas. ¿Ves? Tienen un poco de sangre.<br>Bleur sacó la cámara fotográfica de su maletín y apuntó a las muñecas, a sus tobillos, y obviamente, a la separación de las partes de su cuerpo.

— Esto fue cortado —señaló ella—. Con algún tipo de borde dentado.  
>— ¿Algo como esto? —sugirió su compañero, levantando con su mano el peligroso cinturón metálico, y Cindy Bleur se volteó hacia él— Sí…—dijo ella; se levantó y fue a observar el objeto— Dámelo.<p>

La detective volvió al cuerpo, empujó el torso delicadamente y colocó la trampa en el borde.

— Coincide a la perfección.  
>— Al menos tenemos el arma asesina…<br>— ¿Realmente importa? Con una u otra trampa, igual llegaríamos a la conclusión de que fue ese enfermo de Jigsaw.  
>— No fue él, Brian, lo sabemos.<br>— ¡¿Te estás poniendo de su lado?  
>— ¡Demonios, Brian! ¿Por qué siempre terminamos discutiendo? Por supuesto que no estoy de su lado. ¿Olvidaste que ese viejo murió? ¿Y que sus ayudantes están muertos?<br>— Y uno preso —completó el detective en voz baja, algo avergonzado de tener que darle la razón a su inteligente compañera—. Lo siento.  
>— No es importante ahora —contestó Cindy con frialdad—. Lo importante es saber quien mató a este chico. Y a los que seguro están más adelante.<br>— Hablando de eso, creo que terminamos por aquí —indicó Brian, mirando el cadáver—. ¿Pasamos a la siguiente habitación?  
>— Sí, creo que deberíamos seguir. Adiós amigo —se despidió la agente Bleur del cuerpo, el cual obviamente no iba a contestarle ya jamás.<p>

Los dos tomaron sus maletines y herramientas de trabajo, y atravesaron la puerta para ver el siguiente cuarto. Bleur entró de espaldas, y le indicó a Maxwell que "ni se le ocurriera cerrar esa puerta o se quedarían atrapados". En ese cuarto no había nada, así que regresaron al anterior, y pasaron al que estaba al lado a través del boquete que habían hecho en una de las paredes. Allí no había nada más que un charco de sangre, obviamente, nadie había muerto allí. Y también estaba la misma máquina tramposa que la otra habitación. Atravesaron otra de las puertas, y con la detective volvió a advertir que no cerrara la puerta mientras Maxwell, con horror, miraba el panorama. Ante esta reacción, Cindy Bleur se dio la vuelta también y se sorprendió asustada al ver el "admirable y santísimo gore paisaje".

— Dos cadáveres…—dijo lo obvio Maxwell, mirando a través del vidrio.

Cindy Bleur no tenía palabras.

:·:-:·:-:·:

— ¿Francisco? Amigo, ¿te pasa algo?

Nada. Todas las chicas comenzaron a alarmarse. Gritaron su nombre más de diez veces, y casi simultáneamente se dieron cuenta de que había perdido. Vanessa intensificó su llanto; Nia no podía emitir palabra alguna, boquiabierta; Scarlett y Black parecían no inmutarse, pero dentro, estaban aterrorizadas, y Jessica lloraba un poco también.  
>Todas habían presenciado una muerte cruel, salvaje, extremadamente violenta y muy sangrienta. Agradecieron no haber podido ver la escena, pero con sólo oír su desgarrador pedido de ayuda ya se estremecían por completo. Y pensar que se salvaron por poquísimo.<p>

—Jessica —dijo Black, entre agitaciones—…gracias.

Y todas las chicas comenzaron a secundar los agradecimientos de Black. No podían verse las caras, pero el haber pasado por esto las hacía no sólo sentir que esa chica era la mejor heroína del planeta, sino que también, de alguna manera, estaban conectadas.  
>De repente, en todas las habitaciones las puertas hicieron un ruido estruendoso; aterradas y sorprendidas, las chicas las vieron entreabiertas. Se acercaron, temerosas, pero ninguna se atrevió a pasar. El silencio de Francisco las mantenía presas del pánico, pero ninguna podía gritar…sólo llorar en silencio.<p>

**¿Saben? Esto iba a ser un oneshot pero me resultó MUY largo...así que me conviene subirlo por partes.  
>Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo, tanto como a mí me gustó jugar con el gore un ratito ^-^ Al final del fic les voy a explicar el método de selección que usé para ir matando a cada uno. Por supuesto que no puse preferencias, eso sería deshonesto y además de todo patético, como un compañero lamesuelaschupamedias xD**

**Los veo la próxima, y ¡atención! Aquellos que se inscribieron luego de los seis reviews...tengo una sorpresa para ustedes. No se la pierdan porque los quiero sorprender, todos sus personajes me parecieron muy buenos y créanme que encontré una manera de usarlos a todos ^-^  
>Au revoir.<br>**


	3. Prueba dos: Verdad o Venganza

**Hola a todos =) ¿Qué creen? Ya tengo listo el segundo capítulo. Bueno, duuuh, es obvio. Porque, pues, está acá, lo estás leyendo, ¿no? Bah.  
>Espero como siempre que les guste y que esté a la altura del gore. Muchas gracias a todos por sus impresiones en los reviews ^-^ Se agradecen enormemente…y no quiero sonar cruel, pero me alegra haberles provocado un poquito de susto x)<br>Lean, espero que se diviertan con éste. **

**DISCLAIMER: TD no es mío.**

— ¿Creen que deberíamos pasar? —preguntó Vanessa, con incertidumbre mezclada con miedo. ¿Qué podría estar al otro lado de la puerta?  
>— Pues…no lo sé —dudaba Nia—. No sé que haya ahí detrás.<br>— ¿Entonces, qué? ¿Nos quedaremos aquí hasta morirnos de hambre?  
>— Estoy con Black —dijo Scarlett—. No creo que haya otra opción.<br>— Entonces… ¿entramos? —volvió a preguntar Vanessa, dando pequeños pasos hacia la puerta. A través del espacio sólo veía una pared negra, y nada más. Ningún objeto, nada que le diera una idea previa al desafío que venía.  
>— Vamos —se aventuró valientemente Jessica, adentrándose en la habitación contigua. Al pasar, se dio cuenta de lo que había en el lugar…comprendió la misión de inmediato.<br>— ¿Qué hacen aquí? —preguntó. Las dos personas detrás del vidrio, más que atemorizadas, se encogieron de hombros. Parecía que ninguna era capaz de hablar por el miedo corriendo en su cuerpo— ¡Danny! —gritó cuando lo reconoció, ya que la sorpresa la había aletargado. Se acercó al vidrio, tratando de romperlo, y vio que era imposible. Rendida, se largó a llorar y extendió sus manos a través de la pared transparente que la separaba de su pareja y de una compañera de "trabajo".

— No sé que es esto Jess —le confesó temblante su novio, Danny, poniendo sus manos en el mismo espacio de vidrio que las de Jessica—, pero saldremos juntos. ¿De acuerdo?

Sollozando, ella contestó que sí, mirándolo con tristeza, y miedo. Miedo de no verlo nunca más…Danny lo captó, y pudo sentir el terror en sus ojos. Lloro también, e intentó impulsivamente acariciarla, lo cual fue impedido por el vidrio.

Jessica se separó y se volvió hacia la puerta. La cerró, y la voz habló.  
>Un ruido parecido al anterior (cuando se abrió la puerta) sonó e hizo asustar a las muchachas, aún más cuando le siguió una explosión.<br>— ¿Jessica? —Preguntó Nia— ¿Estás bien?  
>— Creo que pasó a la habitación —dedujo Black—, y que cerró la puerta.<br>— ¿Deberíamos hacer lo mismo? —preguntó por tercera vez Vanessa.  
>— Hagámoslo al mismo tiempo —propuso Scarlett, enfrentándose de cerca a la puerta—. A la cuenta de tres. Tres…<p>

Todas avanzaron con lentitud hacia la puerta. Scarlett contó "dos" y Vanessa cerró los ojos, temiendo a lo que podría venir ahora. Nia soltó un suspiro. Todas se preguntaban qué podría estar haciendo Jessica, ya que ningún ruido provenía de su habitación…lo que asustaba aún más a las mujeres. ¿Qué tal si detrás de esa puerta hubiera un rifle que les disparara? ¿O que se les cayera encima a todas y las matara? ¿Puede que Jessica muriera al cruzar?  
>Ignorando sus incertidumbres y dudas, Black, Nia, Scarlett y Vanessa dieron un paso adelante y asomaron su cuerpo al cuarto. Obtuvieron la misma reacción que Jessica, quien estaba, en este momento, escuchando a la voz atentamente.<p>

—_Hola Jessica. Felicidades por pasar al siguiente nivel de mi juego. Ahora te explicaré lo que harás para continuar aprendiendo con mi método…supongo que habrás visto a las dos personas detrás del vidrio, ¿verdad? Te preguntas por qué están aquí.  
>—Este es el castigo que elegí para ti, Nia, y lo nombré como "Verdad o Venganza". Mira a las personas que traje para ti. ¿Tienen miedo, Lucy y Shanon? Sepan que el motivo por el cual están hoy aquí es nada más y nada menos que la encantadora y buena de Nia.<em>

Sin poder creerlo, las dos víctimas miraron con desesperación y sorpresa a la chica, que estaba aterrada por sentir que sus mentiras estarían cerca de descubrirse.

—_Por un lado, Black, tienes a tu madre. Han pasado años desde que hablaste con ella o con tu padre, y todo por simple rebeldía de adolescente. Y por el otro lado, está Maddy, compañera de tu instituto…ella te ha ayudado a estudiar muchas veces, ¿verdad? No estarías en la universidad de no ser porque ella le pagó al director de admisiones para que pudieras estudiar allí. Es una de las pocas que te entiende, quizás la única. Prácticamente, le debes toda tu carrera. Pero a tu madre le debes mucho más._

—_Bien, Vanessa…deberás elegir entre las dos personas que están enfrente de ti. ¿Quién vivirá, y quien morirá? Eso lo decides tú…depende de lo que consideres "justicia". Enfrente de ti tienes dos aberturas; cada una corresponde a las dos plataformas que sostienen con firmeza a las víctimas…sólo por el momento. Pasados los quince minutos, las dos plataformas se deslizarán, entrando a la pared, y haciendo que ellos se caigan en el charco de ácido sobre ellos. Pero hay buenas noticias. Puedes decidir cual de ellos va a salvarse, y cual morir…poniendo tu mano y arriesgándote a una ligera herida en ella, harás que la plataforma contraria se deslice y una de tus víctimas se salvará._

—_Ahora bien…ten cuidado con a quién eliges. Mira a las cuatro esquinas del techo: en cuanto el cronómetro comience a contar, se destaparán los caños de las paredes y comenzará a caer ácido. La única manera de que no caigas en él es subiéndote a la plataforma que está enfrente del tablero donde se encuentran las aberturas que lastimarán tus manos. ¿Cómo? Tendrás que introducir tu mano en la abertura frente a la víctima que desees salvar. Tendrás quince minutos para decidir, Nia, y las condiciones son estas:_

—_Uno de los dos ha hecho algo terrible y por lo cual debería ser brutalmente asesinado en un lago de ácido; y el otro es alguien normal a quien tienes enorme rencor y desearías con todo el corazón vengarte. Tienes que salvar al que se ha "portado bien" y dejar morir a quien amas, pero que ha cometido un error mortal. ¿Salvarás al hombre que te dejó embarazada de tu hijo, Scarlett, a quien odias? ¿O a tu mejor amiga Leona? Ten en cuenta que ella ha estado más de cinco años robando dinero de los fondos de la compañía de caridad para la que trabaja. Por ella y los dos mil dólares que roba mensualmente, un millón de niños en el estado tienen que reducir cantidad en alimentos y en comodidades._

—_Y aunque quieras vengarte de tu madre, Black, considera esto: Maddy tiene por afición arruinar las calificaciones de las personas que odia, por lo que al menos cien estudiantes han quedado sin oportunidad de continuar sus carreras. ¿Sabías que es "la ayudante" del rector, no? ¿Y que tiene acceso a todos los archivos? Ha estado falsificando el tuyo también para ayudarte a progresar. Pero por tu ascenso, otras personas han perdido su sueño.  
>—Así, Vanessa, que tienes que decidir entre dos de los que fueron víctimas de tu seducción: de uno te enamoraste y él te traicionó con otra mujer, y el otro es el amor de tu vida. Pero te ocultó algo muy importante: antes de ti, dedicó su vida sexual a contagiar sida a las mujeres…inclusive tú. A consciencia. A consciencia de que casi cincuenta familias quedaron destruidas a partir de la muerte de mujeres inocentes, que antes de morir tuvieron la ilusión de ser amadas y queridas. Las mató tanto en lo emocional como en lo físico.<br>—Por un lado está Danny. Quieres salvarlo, ¿verdad? Pero, ¿acaso se lo merece? Ha contribuido en todos tus planes dentro de la pandilla para que pudieran comprar ese hermoso y elegante duplex que comparten…o solían compartir. Como tú, ha participado en múltiples asesinatos. Y ¿reconoces a la compañera? Bonne, mejor conocida por ti como la cobarde que se retiró del negocio y te puso la policía encima de tu rastro. ¿Testificar es tan malo que merece morir? Solo tú puedes decidirlo. Ten en cuenta que Bonne ha estado ayudando a las familias que tú y Danny destruyeron, dándoles compensación monetaria y apoyo sentimental.  
>—Shannon es tu rival en todo, ¿verdad? Pero tu mejor amiga Lucy se dedica desde el año pasado a vender droga en las discotecas, provocando la muerte y la enfermedad de varios jóvenes que han terminado en el hospital sin salir vivos de allí, y de otros tantos quienes probablemente no tengan futuro. Al contrario y de manera muy irónica, Shannon pertenece a una sociedad que rehabilita a aquellos quienes han consumido estupefacientes en el pasado. Se dice que su dedicación y compromiso con el trabajo ha ayudado exitosamente a algunos pacientes.<br>— Así que, tú decides Scarlett…  
>— ¿Verdad o Venganza, Jessica?<br>— Lo que tú decidas, Black, marcará la vida de tres personas para siempre.  
>— Y por cierto, Vanessa…si en quince minutos no has decidido, o elegiste matar a la persona equivocada y salvar a aquella que no lo merecía, un tanque de ácido pende sobre tu cabeza. Yo que tú me lo pensaría bien.<br>— Así que… ¿Qué vas a elegir, Nia? Vivir o morir, la decisión es tuya._

Nia miró desesperada el tablero, y luego dirigió su vista a las chicas sobre la plataforma. Miró con desilusión a Lucy (quien irónicamente solía ser considerada "la buena influencia" por los padres en años de secundaria), pues era más que obvio que ella era quien debía morir. Le daba bronca tener que salvar la vida de su peor enemiga, esa quien trataba constantemente de superarla y aún así le era imposible, para satisfacción de la chica Night; pero en todo caso, eso no era lo que importaba en el momento. Nia despertó de su aletargamiento y vio cómo el ácido caía desde el techo, así que se subió a la plataforma, aterrorizada. Estaría a salvo de ser freída viva… ¿por cuánto tiempo? El cronómetro de la pared, idéntico al del cuarto anterior, con números digitales en rojo, marcaba los catorce minutos cuarenta y nueve segundos. En relación al tiempo que le quedaba, había transcurrido poco; pero de cualquier manera quince estúpidos minutos no alcanzaban para decidir con dolor elegir el destino de cada vida.  
>Vanessa observó el barril encima de sí, ya arriba de la plataforma. Eso podía caerle en la cabeza en cualquier momento; un paso en falso sería el peor error del mundo tanto para ella como para… ¿a quién diablos le importaba? Esos dos condenados no le interesaban si lo que estaba en juego era su propia vida. Pero aún así…miró a John, su novio, y se estremeció. No podía ver un mundo sin él, no podía imaginarse introduciendo la mano en el interruptor que correspondía a ¿cómo se llamaba? Je, ni su nombre logra recordar. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, el corazón de Vanessa había dejado a John meterse y aferrarse fuertemente a ella.<br>Era difícil pensar con claridad. El tic toc del reloj ("¿no se supone que era digital? ¡No tiene por qué hacer ese estúpido y jodido ruido!") la distraía, la sacaba de sí; cada uno de ellos era como una tonelada cayendo sobre su espalda. Sus palpitaciones aumentaban al ver cómo el suelo se iba cubriendo de un líquido verde que en quince minutos llegaría a ella y le dejaría los pies como patatas a la francesa.  
>Black acercaba su mano con mucho temor a una de las aberturas: la que condenaría a "su madre" a morir y a desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra.<br>Estaba decidido; la presión por volverla a ver luego de todos esos años podía más que ella y su voluntad de seguir viviendo. La mataría; la mataría y terminaría con todo de una vez por todas. ¿Que si le importaba que estuviera a punto de matar a su mismísima madre? Ja… ¿crees que lo lamentará? Black se veía muy segura de su decisión, respirando fuerte para atreverse a meter la mano en el agujero y decir arrivederci para siempre.  
>Estaba a dos centímetros: ¿y qué le importaba si ese tanque de ácido le caía en la cabeza y terminaba con su vida? Si iba a morir, moriría dignamente: disfrutando sus últimos momentos viendo a su madre retorcerse de miedo y de tristeza. Ella, dentro de la cabina, no podía creerlo. No tenía mucha idea de cómo funcionaba el sistema del juego, pero, si estaba en lo correcto, su mano se dirigía a la abertura contraria a la de su posición. ¿Iba a matarla? ¿A ella, su madre?<br>Comenzó a llorar mucho más fuertemente que antes, sollozando a más no poder. No podía reconocer qué era más doloroso para su adolorido corazón de cincuenta años: estar a punto de morir o que sea tu hija quien decida matarte. ¡Tu hija! La que has cuidado con tu vida hasta que la adolescencia llegó y los problemas comenzaron…y cuando fue adulta, pudo hacer su propia elección y marcharse.  
>Y ahora la elección que estaba a punto de hacer la condenaría a la muerte para siempre. La mano se acercaba más y más.<br>Jessica no podía hacer su elección. No podía. Lloraba con sus manos pegadas a la pared de cristal, desesperada, pidiendo ayuda…realmente no quería hacer esto, no, no quería…preguntar por qué no le servía de mucho tampoco.  
>No quería salvar a esa maldita desgraciada que le arruinó sus planes y encima de todo le puso la policía encima al bando. Y ahora la venganza estaba al alcance de la mano, tan fácil…sólo por el pequeño detalle de que si Bonne moría, ella también. Eso significaba ¿Qué tenía que matar a Danny? ¿De verdad?<br>No era capaz de hacerlo. No podía decidir. De una u otra manera, su hermosa relación con Dan estaba terminada…uno de los dos iba a morir.  
>Diez minutos faltaban todavía mientras todos hacían su elección. Nia prefería pensarlo calculadoramente: comenzaba a asimilar la opción de tener que salvar a su peor enemiga en beneficio propio…y traicionar a su mejor amiga. Podía ser posible. Es la supervivencia del más apto. Sin embargo, los recuerdos de los momentos vividos con Lucy desde la niñez le movían el suelo y la hacían dudar… ¿estaba realmente dispuesta a decirle adiós para salvarse?<br>Pero había que tomar una decisión. Y mucho tiempo no quedaba.  
>Venganza o Verdad…ahora estaba por descubrirlo. Cerró los ojos, respiró hondo, y acercó ambas manos a ambos interruptores lentamente.<br>Scarlett no podía creer lo que escuchó hace sólo momentos…miró con decepción a Leona. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuvo que hacerlo? De no haber robado esos estúpidos fondos, ella no se vería obligada a tener que matarla para sobrevivir, o vengarse del idiota estúpido canalla al lado de su mejor amiga y morir ella misma.  
>Leona supo ver el dolor en la mirada de su amiga. Sabía que el final estaba cerca…y se lo merecía. Demonios, se merecía todos los castigos del mundo.<br>Y Scarlett no se merecía sufrir por culpa de sus errores.  
>Con dolor en el alma, cerró los ojos y asintió serenamente. Parecía relajada. Scarlett no entendió bien su seña…bueno, sí. Tenía su presentimiento de lo que podía ser. Pero no lo creía.<p>

— ¿Qué?  
>— El interruptor de este hombre. Pon tu mano allí.<br>— Leona…  
>— Hazlo. Scar, no tengas miedo.<p>

Pero sí tenía miedo…la sangre le helaba el cuerpo, y no podía ni pensar ni moverse bien por culpa del terror y la culpabilidad. Su amiga le estaba dando la salvación…y ella no se sentía segura de tomarla.  
>Miró el tanque de líquido en su cabeza, que con un solo movimiento en falso se derramaría sobre su cabeza y derretiría cada cosa que formara parte de su cuerpo. Por último, dirigió su mirada a su amiga.<p>

— Lo siento tanto…—le dijo por última vez.  
>— No lo sientas. Ha sido mi culpa. Gracias por todo, Scar…te veré en la otra vida —se despidió Leona, intentando sonreír para que la presión fuera menos. Pero Scarlett no podía reírse.<p>

Y con pavor cobró fuerzas y puso su mano en la abertura de ese infeliz…y gritó como nunca.  
>Le ardía la mano, ¡¿le ardía? ¡Era el dolor más intenso del mundo, por dios! Su mano estaba siendo aplastada y machacada por un mazo de hierro, al demonio, el dolor…sus huesos haciéndose pequeños fragmentos y su sangre corriendo a través de las heridas abiertas, la sensación de no poder sentir la mano la desgarraba…no podía ver, no, no había manera de que pudiera mirar esto. Y de golpe, entre llanto, sus ojos vidriosos vieron como la plataforma de su mejor amiga se guardaba automáticamente en la pared y ella…<br>cayó.  
>Un desgarrador grito provino del interior de la cabina, mientras el mazo dejaba de presionar contra su mano y la liberaba. Vio su mano cubierta en sangre, no la sentía, ¡no la sentía, maldita sea! Sus uñas estaban completamente rotas y la carne manchada de espesa sangre…heridas por doquier; la carne lacerada…<br>Se tiró a llorar en el suelo, sosteniendo su mano muerta, mientras escuchaba la peor de las melodías jamás compuesta: el grito de la que fue su mejor amiga, convertida en cenizas…y ella seguía viva. El tanque encima de ella estaba intacto, y el idiota detrás de la pared se reía como loco. Por un momento Scarlett deseó poner su mano fría e inservible ya en la otra abertura y así asesinar a ese enfermo. ¿Cómo podía ser que en esto él fuera "el bueno"? Pero de todos modos lo era, y tenía que aceptarlo…

— Lo siento chicos —se disculpó Vanessa entre lágrimas, pero tratando de parecer fuerte y hacer de cuenta de que "no le importaba" —, pero tomé mi decisión. Los dos me han dado excelentes momentos, chicos, pero tengo que seguir en esto.

Y dicha la despedida, tragó saliva y puso su mano en el interruptor contrario al de John. Él gritaba con euforia mientras veía hacia abajo, viendo su plataforma guardarse con lentitud en la pared…podía sentir el calor emanando del ácido…del otro lado Vanessa se retorcía de dolor mientras su mano se aplastaba, se hacía fina como una hoja…tironeó de su brazo para sacarla, pero era tarde, ya la había colocado y era imposible zafarse de ella. Los segundos corrían con lentitud mientras el mazo preparaba puré de carne con salsa de sangre lista para comer.  
>Y en un momento determinado, la mano se soltó y Vanessa cayó hacia atrás; observó aterrada su mano, tremendamente enrojecida y sangrando…la manicura arruinada, ¿de verdad importaba en esta situación? Aunque muchos creyeran que no, era una de las principales razones por las que Vanessa se lamentaba. No la más importante. Lo peor es que su mano le dolía horriblemente, catastróficamente, y el dolor no cesaba. Las heridas abiertas en sus dedos ardían con la fuerza de mil quemaduras y ni siquiera sacudir con violencia la mano hacía que el sangrado parase.<br>Poco le importó la muerte de John. Ahora que todo estaba hecho…se dio cuenta de que seguía viva. Seguía en el juego. No lo podía creer…ni tampoco pudo creer a lo que tuvo que renunciar para llegar a esto.  
>Y en cuanto tuvo conciencia, un recuerdo de un pasado no tan lejano se le vino a la mente.<br>" _contagiar sida a las mujeres…inclusive tú._".  
>Nia iba acercando con lentitud ambas manos, ojos cerrados, bien concentrada. Últimos minutos para decidir la vida de las que en un pasado habían sido enemiga y amiga, respectivamente.<br>Antes de introducir las manos, se detuvo de repente. Espió el reloj en la pared abriendo poco uno de sus ojos: cinco minutos exactos. Quedaba suficiente tiempo. Después de todo, la decisión estaba tomada…y sería difícil de llevarla a cabo. "No tengo el valor para hacer esto", pensó.  
>Tragó saliva. Aún con los ojos cerrados, abrió su boca y dio un último discurso.<p>

— Lo lamento de verdad, chicas. Nunca me hubiera gustado estar en esta posición, aunque, ¿sabes, Shannon? El hecho de que pudieras morir con tan sólo una decisión mía, el que tu vida esté en mis manos, es tremendamente satisfactorio.

Shannon, desde su lugar, lo supo de inmediato, y se arrepintió de todos sus pecados en su último momento de vida.

— Si yo tan sólo pudiera acercar esta mano a la abertura frente a Lucy…quedarías condenada. Y yo ganaría para siempre…

Poco a poco, fue acercando su mano derecha a la abertura ya mencionada. Lucy, viéndola llevar a cabo tal acción, se alegró súbitamente por estar a salvo. Por poco.

— Mil perdones por hacer esto…

Y esta vez, abriendo los ojos, miró a Lucy.

—...pero es la supervivencia del más apto.

Con un solo movimiento, Nia metió su mano izquierda en el agujero frente a Shannon, y contuvo el grito lo más que pudo; aún así el sufrimiento y la agonía eran más poderosos que las ganas de Nia de verse poderosa e imponente.  
>Al morir Lucy y soltar el mazo su mano, descubrió con horror una tremenda dislocación en su muñeca. No podía mover su mano, estaba tiesa, no la podía enderecer…y a eso se le sumaba el horror de contemplar sangre, su misma sangre, saliendo de las yemas reventadas de sus dedos.<br>Como pudo se levantó, y se acercó a la cabina donde Shannon estaba asustadísima, llorando, descontrolada. Verla agonizando superó por mucho el dolor físico de Nia, o, al menos, lo compensaba.  
>Se detuvo a ver el cadáver calcinado de la que había sido su mejor amiga por doce años. Había que admitirlo: la decisión de Nia fue justa y sabia…pero dolorosa.<br>A sus espaldas otra puerta hizo ruido, indicando que había superado el reto. El reloj se había detenido en 2:34, para siempre.  
>Después de mirar la puerta, Nia dirigió una mirada asesina a Shannon, que estaba presa del pánico. Con ojos entreabiertos, de manera amenazante, llevó su mano sangrienta y lacerada contra su cuello, y movió el índice de un lado al otro de la garganta. Señal de "estás muerta"…<br>Cruzando la puerta, se felicitó a ella misma por el discurso premortem que hizo…por un momento Shannon creía que estaba frita. Cuando saliera viva de este juego, esta chica ya jamás se atrevería a hacerle la contra. Nunca más…

— Oh dios —se dijo, cuando vio lo que había en la otra habitación.

:·:-:·:-:·:

— Ya coloqué la trampa —le dijo el chico, a sus espaldas. Ella apenas giró su cabeza para verlo por sobre sus hombros, fría— Excelente —lo felicitó, y volvió a mirar hacia delante. Apoyó sus blancas manos en una cañería oxidada frente a los vidrios de la habitación en la que estaba, por las cuales se veía cada movimiento de los jugadores. Allí escondida, ella manejaba todo…absolutamente todo.

Sonreía con malicia viendo a todas las mujeres tiradas en el suelo, retorciéndose, sujetando sus manos severamente alteradas. ¿Qué? Todo era parte del método que Jigsaw creó alguna vez; ese sagrado método que Amanda y Strahm pudieron aprender…pero casi lo echan a perder.  
>Ella no. Ella era la víctima indicada. No cometería los errores porque era <em>perfecta<em> para este trabajo…no tenía sentimientos como Amanda. Era más escurridiza que Strahm para huir de la policía. Y por sobre todas las cosas, poseía el arma que mejor cuidaba: el anonimato.  
>Desde que el agente Strahm le enseñó "el oficio" que se transmitía "de generación en generación", sintió que era la indicada para llevar a cabo toda serie de juegos…sí; al principio, odias a ese sujeto. Preguntas por qué, por qué el castigo, por qué la necesidad de sufrir…y más tarde lo descubres, y descubres además que le debes tu vida y por ende le estás eternamente agradecido. O agradecida, en su caso. Comprendes que su mente maestra fue más allá del límite de lo extraordinario cuando vivía, que el ingenio de sus trampas era casi imposible de creer. El sadismo y el morbo que corría por su vieja sangre la heredas con el tiempo, y se vuelve no sólo un sabor delicioso, sino una droga familiar, diaria y sumamente adictiva. Satisfactoria. Ver correr la sangre de alguien más potencia la tuya.<p>

— ¿Quiere que haga algo más? —se ofreció Alberto, su fiel y devoto ayudante.  
>— No, está bien. Ya hiciste suficiente por hoy. Muy buen trabajo, como siempre —lo felicitó. Nunca se podía saber si estaba contenta con el trabajo realizado o no, porque se comportaba de una manera tan…fría, distante. Tan calculadora. Los mejores halagos los decía con una seriedad que daba lugar a dudas muchas veces. Nadie supo nunca por qué se comportaba de esa manera…si ese corazón frío siempre fue el suyo. Alberto admitía que, como aprendiz, no podía controlarse tanto como ella al ver las sangrientas muertes de las víctimas. Si a alguien un hacha lo cortaba por la mitad, ella miraba la sangrienta escena de brazos cruzados, observando con ojos indiferentes que parecían decir "oh, he visto cosas mejores". A veces hasta bostezaba del aburrimiento y la oía confesarse a sí misma que era la trampa peor pensada de su vida. Era como si su manera de expresar la creatividad fuera a través de ingeniosos y muy sádicos juegos perversos…un día se levantaba de buen humor, inspirada, y en lugar de dibujar algo se ponía a pensar en maneras de asesinar gente. Alberto la había observado muy bien y con mucho detenimiento. Si quería ser el próximo heredero…tenía que aprender todo lo posible.<p>

— Ya llegué —avisó alguien a sus espaldas, atravesando la puerta de hierro.

Sobre todo porque tenía competencia.  
>Al voltearse y reconocerla, Alberto la miró entrecerrando los ojos. "La competencia". A decir verdad, como enemiga…era bastante hábil. Ingeniosa y creativa para inventar retos, pero, de vez en cuando, demasiado imaginativa y poco sádica. Podía considerarla una amenaza para su proyecto de ser el próximo Jigsaw.<p>

— No hagas tanto ruido cuando entres, Jane —advirtió sin emociones en su voz la mujer frente a los vidrios, mientras observaba a las mujeres moverse en la primera planta del edificio—. Sé que las paredes son gruesas, pero no podemos arriesgarnos. Puede haber policías cerca.

Ante el regaño, la recién llegada pidió disculpas, avergonzada. Y Alberto sonrió.

— No te preocupes —la "consoló", si se podía llamarlo de ese modo ya que en su voz no había rastros de compasión—. Yo también fui novata.

Ninguno de los dos ayudantes podía diferenciar lo insultante de lo compasivo en esas dos oraciones secas e inexpresivas.  
>La "nueva Jigsaw", cuarta en la generación, se dio vuelta y caminó hacia un escritorio atestado de fotografías y planos, entre otras herramientas peligrosas que podían devorarte la mano ante el menor contacto con ellas. En un borde, bien prolijo y colocado, estaba el prototipo a escala ultrapequeña, realizado a mano con cada una de las habitaciones y las torturas en ella.<br>Ella se sentó y parecía concentrada. Arrancó la foto pegada en la pared de ese chico que murió primero en el juego, y con un marcador rojo, la tachó de punta a punta. La única sensación, pero la única, que podía leerse en su cara, era la satisfacción frente al sufrimiento. El sadismo era una de las pocas cosas conocidas de ella a juzgar por sus pocas expresiones.  
>Luego tomó la foto de esa otra chica que falleció en el segundo desafío, y la tachó también.<p>

— Oh, pobrecita —se lamentó con sarcasmo—. No pudo tomar la decisión correcta. Qué pena —y botó las dos fotos hechas un bollo a la basura—. Recuerdo muy claramente cómo los dos sobrevivieron a mis trampas, chicos…creo que nunca los felicité. Así que los felicito ahora.

Ante esto, ambos subordinados sonrieron.

— Supervisen las etapas —ordenó, parándose y tomando su abrigo del perchero—, y supervísenlas bien. No quiero errores. No tengan piedad y hagan lo que las reglas les ordenen. Confío en ustedes. Tengo que irme a hacer algo más importante.

Así, siguió hasta la puerta. Sin siquiera decir nada generaba el respeto de sus dos ayudantes, así de fácil. Su talento para liderar era incomparable, a pesar de tener la apariencia de una tímida chica inofensiva, ingrávida y nada dañina. Realmente no había nada de inofensivo en su perversa mente.

— Por cierto, Jane…—hizo una pausa dramática asomando la cabeza por detrás de la puerta, mientras la aludida la miraba con sorpresa— así es como se cierra una puerta en este trabajo.

Acto seguido, cerró con sumo cuidado, provocando un simple "clic".  
>Tan fría y tan directa. Pero toda una mente maestra.<p>

:·:-:·:-:·:

— Danny, Danny, cariño —decía con suma desesperación Jessica, pegada al vidrio—…saldremos de aquí, vamos a salir de aquí, juntos, ¿sí? Sí lo haremos, tú y yo, y nos olvidaremos de esto, ¿sí? Buscaremos al tipo y nos vengaremos de él…  
>— Jess —le dijo él, también llorando—, Jess, cielo; ya oíste al sujeto. Sálvate tú, sálvate, déjame morir…hazlo por nosotros, sé obediente y salva a Bonne.<br>— ¡No podría salvar a esa perra traidora, no si puedo salvarte a ti!  
>— ¡Pero tu propia vida está en riesgo!<br>— Me estás pidiendo algo que no puedo hacer…por favor, Dan, por favor pídeme que la mate a ella. Por favor.  
>— No haré eso…amor…<br>— Déjame morir contenta…  
>— No, Jessica, tienes que seguir. ¿Y la pandilla? ¿La abandonarás así como así? No, Jess. Por favor, sigue, tú tienes que seguir…<br>— ¡No quiero matarte a ti! Prefiero morir, ¡prefiero morir!  
>— ¡Siempre estaré contigo Jess, no importa lo que pase, lo que hagas…estaré siempre contigo! Cielo, por favor, no me obligues a tirarme al ácido yo mismo.<br>— No lo hagas…debe haber una manera de salir…  
>— La hay, Jess, y tú la tienes. Vamos. Hazlo. Recuérdame.<p>

Jessica miró con miedo el tablero. No podía hacerle caso a lo que pedía su novio, no, no podía hacerlo. Tanto vivido. Tanto amor. ¡Un imbécil morboso no podía terminar con las cosas más hermosas de su complicada vida! De una u otra manera acabarían separados…pero no podía, simplemente no podía cargar con la conciencia de que ella había asesinado a su propio novio. La persona que más amó.

— Te amaré siempre, Dan. Nunca me olvides…

Danny estaba expectante a lo que Jessica haría en sólo un par de segundos.  
>Pero se lo pensó mejor. Black se lo pensó mejor. Ya estaba a centímetros del interruptor que la liberaría de su madre…pero ¿la venganza lo valía? Reaccionó. Si la asesinaba a ella, estaría frita ella misma…<p>

— Te mataría si pudiera —le espetó entre dientes, con la bronca de no poder llevar a cabo su venganza— pero eso me condenaría a mí también. Considérate salvada por un pelo. Lo siento mucho Maddy.

Dicho esto Black cambió de mano y de un solo movimiento puso la suya en el interruptor que hizo caer a su ex compañera de cuarto en la Universidad.  
>0:43.<p>

:·:-:·:-:·:

—Así es —se regocijaba Jane en el cuarto secreto, observando a Black a través de los vidrios—. El precio a pagar es muy alto, ¿no, niña? Pero supiste elegir bien.

En otra de las habitaciones se escuchó un grito aterrador. Jane dirigió la vista hacia allí, y se quiso morir de la risa.

— ¡Mira! Ay, ay, dios…estas chicas y sus romances mortales, mira a dónde las llevan, mira cómo terminan.

Si bien desde lejos no se podía percibir la hermosura de tripas mojadas en ácido desparramadas en el suelo, Jane se sentía satisfecha. Su trampa había funcionado a la perfección: una mala elección y el ineludible balde de ácido quema entrañas caería en tu cabeza, sin excepciones.  
>Sin embargo Alberto se sentía un poco mal por ver a la chica morir ante los ojos de su novio. ¿Acaso pensaba que era injusto? "…n-no, no. Debo borrar eso de mi cabeza", pensó, sacudiéndola como si tuviera una migraña. Como Jane, también se acercó a lo vidrios a ver.<p>

— ¿No te da pena? —preguntó— Bien, la chica era una pandillera y todo lo que quieras; pero…¿la viste sufrir minutos antes? ¿No te da algo de lástima que se haya tenido que despedir de su novio?  
>— En este trabajo no pueden interferir las relaciones —aclaró seria Jane sin mirar a quien le habló, como si hubiese recordado algo que la amargara—. Ya lo dijo la jefa. Hay que seguir las reglas, cueste lo que cueste.<br>— No estoy cuestionando sus decisiones —aclaró Alberto—. Son sabias decisiones y ella sabe bien lo que hace. Sólo…me da algo de pena esa chica.  
>— Novato —se rió Jane, entre dientes. Ante esto, Alberto reaccionó. Con fuerza y rapidez, tomó a Jane de los hombros y la arrojó contra la pared, derribando un montón de cosas. Jane estaba sorprendida. Si bien sabía que el sujeto la odiaba a muerte y conservaba celos en su interior, nunca jamás le había tocado ni un pelo.<br>— Tú también eres novata —le espetó, propinándole una patada mientras ella se cubría inocentemente con sus brazos— ¡así que no te hagas la geniecito! ¿Ah? ¡¿Ah?  
>— ¡Déjame! —se quejaba débilmente Jane mientras su compañero seguía dándole patadas, dejando liberar la violencia que quemaba dentro— ¡No debemos hacer ruido!<p>

Y así, pegando grititos débiles de dolor, Alberto dejó moribunda y herida a Jane en un costado de la habitación, apenas consciente. Su cabeza le daba vueltas y podía sentir la sangre húmeda corriendo en su cara…pero estaba demasiado débil para tocarse. No podía moverse y se le desorbitaban los ojos.  
>Con cierto orgullo, Alberto no quería hacer denotar el miedo que sintió cuando la vio en ese estado de semiinconsciencia y se dio la vuelta con orgullo. Pero le preocupaba…mucho. ¿Y qué si venía la jefa y la veía así de herida? Estaba frito…además, ¿es posible que los jugadores, fuera, escucharan la pelea?<br>"Pero ella se lo buscó. Se cree la gran cosa. El que sea parecida a la jefa no tiene nada que ver".  
>Todo por una simple diferencia de opiniones sobre lo que es el amor. Ciertamente…ella tenía razón. El amor no podía tener lugar en este juego malvado y frío. Si dejabas que eso se interpusiera, jamás, jamás podrías llegar a ser el nuevo Jigsaw.<br>Alberto tuvo que dejar muchas cosas atrás para perseguir ese sueño, entre ellas, su antigua novia. Pero las cosas últimamente marchaban mal con ella, y cuando sobrevivió a la trampa de la que ahora es su jefa, entendió que su destino le pertenecía en cuerpo y alma a esta misión de restablecer el pensamiento de las víctimas. Una noble y sangrienta causa, pero noble al fin.  
>Se rumoreaba que la jefa había hecho lo mismo. Y obviamente, había sido víctima de una de las trampas de Jigsaw; del auténtico John Kramer y no de ninguno de sus sucesores. Tenía vagos recuerdos de haberla visto en el periódico: "Jigsaw ataca de nuevo: mujer desaparecida, hombre muerto"…y según parecía, ese era el novio de la jefa. Una noche, en medio de una masacre de gente en el piso de abajo en otro edificio, la jefa les había contado en resumido lo que pasó.<p>

"_Recuerdo que desperté en un baño público. Típico de Jigsaw. No tenía idea de qué es lo que pasaba ya que no conocía ni remotamente estos juegos, era nueva en la ciudad y nadie me había advertido de nada._

_Hacía unas pocas semanas atrás yo me condené a mí misma a este destino con el que cargo hoy. Con el que cargo satisfactoriamente, vale aclarar. Como sea…de no haber intentado envenenarme, no hubiera participado ni ganado en el juego de Jigsaw; ni sería ahora quien soy…Bah, "ganado". En realidad…no gané nada.  
>Pero como dije, estaba en un sucio baño público. Una pantalla plasma colgada de la pared desentonaba rotundamente en el ambiente puerco y maloliente. Mi compañero de juego tenía una cinta que decía "reprodúceme", y la introdujo con miedo en un dvd. Yo conocía bien a mi compañero de juego. Solía ser mi novio. Semanas atrás, por una estupidez, habíamos cortado nuestra relación…<br>Según me enteré por boca de Billy__**(*)**__ él había intentado morir bajo el efecto cruel una pistola que no resultó. Y ahí estábamos: no habíamos muerto y seguíamos vivos, en medio de un juego muy confuso. Aún.  
>El juego era de él, en realidad. Él era quien tenía que jugar. Si hubiera hecho las cosas como las reglas lo imponían, tal vez él siguiera vivo y no yo. <em>—tomó aire. Daba la sensación de que el recuerdo que estaba contado la lastimaba como cadenas de alambre de púa pinchando en todo su cuerpo. Luego continuó. Su voz se escuchaba algo más débil—_ Él tenía que encontrar la llave de su libertad dentro de mí. Dentro de mí. Y no se atrevió. Teníamos una hora antes de que un collar alrededor de su cuello le diera una potente descarga eléctrica, provocando la asfixia de mi pareja y mi cárcel eterna también.  
>Él no pudo hacerlo a pesar de que múltiples veces le dije que lo hiciera. Los últimos minutos corrían y yo sólo pude decirle que aún había tiempo…y él se negó otra vez. Quería matarlo por ser tan estúpido, ¿qué sentido tenía que los dos muriéramos si uno tenía la chance de vivir?<br>Murió diciéndome que me amaba. Y luego no dijo nada más, nunca más. Su silencio fue eterno. Y a continuación, entre las lágrimas y el dolor de mi corazón, me desmayé.  
>Desperté al borde de un edificio, y vi una figura negra delante de mí, pero lejos, en el otro extremo del tejado. Lo reconocí de inmediato: Jigsaw, y como tonta adolescente sólo pude preguntar porqué. Porqué no me mató a mí también.<br>Él había tomado una sabia decisión para conmigo…porque lo que yo quería y más ansiaba era morir, morir de una vez, morir en manos de alguien y terminar con todo. Pero mi castigo excelentemente elegido fue continuar viviendo. Intenté tirarme del edificio, pero él me sostuvo para impedirlo. Él me mantuvo viva para siempre.  
>Y cuando estaba al borde de la muerte, fue Amanda la encargada de mantenerme con vida. Poco a poco y con resignación fui ayudando en las trampas, participando como espía en sus juegos, juegos que siempre ganaba yo de forma totalmente imparcial.<br>Amanda murió y él también. Así me dejaron libre…pero ya no deseaba morir…No, ya no. Parecía haberlo olvidado. La muerte lucía ante mis ojos algo tan corriente y común, después de dos años de haber visto más de cien personas morir…tan absurdo. Tan aburrido. _

_Un día Strahm me secuestró, pero no para usarme en uno de sus juegos. Hasta el momento yo era la única sobreviviente no reclutada por las mentes maestras del juego: Amanda y Strahm sí lo fueron, pero yo seguía en el anonimato, mezclándome con la gente en el día a día.  
>De un día para el otro estaba ayudando en los juegos macabros de Strahm. Él fue un completo fracaso a pesar de su privilegiada mente. Amanda tenía sentimientos y él era conocido por todos: las dos más grandes debilidades. Pero yo…yo no tenía nada de eso. Yo era fría y apenas dos personas en el mundo me conocían. Yo era perfecta para esto. Nacida para esto.<br>Me vi obligada a continuar yo misma con la cadena de juegos, sin más armas que viejos recortes de periódico que relataban las aventuras de John. Basada en ellas y en las pocas cosas que Strahm me enseñó antes de que su "mandato" acabara súbitamente, me valí de ellas para seguir con el protocolo. Decidida a continuar y no dejar que esto muriera... ¿pueden creerlo? El futuro de la seguidilla de Jigsaw estaba enteramente en mis manos. Y en cuanto pude tomé la posibilidad. Con el tiempo pude ver claramente dos cosas: una, la muerte no es tan seductora y atractiva como la pintan en Hollywood. El suicidio no provoca nada. Y dos...tienes que aprender a arrancarte el corazón y arrojarlo lejos, muy lejos, si quieres estar en esto."_

Tanto Jane como Alberto lo tenían siempre en mente: casi la regla número uno. Ahora ellos formaban parte de una larga cadena de asesinos con temida reputación y nada podía hacer que el arduo trabajo del primer eslabón se arruinara. No; cada cosa tenía que ser fríamente calculada, tomando los recaudos necesarios, siendo extremadamente cuidadosos.  
>Por alguna razón la jefa, una mujer tan cerrada, tan fría, confiaba en los dos únicos supervivientes de los juegos creados por ella. La relación maestro-estudiante era demasiado imperceptible, improbable, nadie podía adivinar los sentimientos y pareceres de ella para con los aprendices. Y como tales, se morían por la aprobación de su superiora.<br>Podían hacer cualquier cosa.

:·:-:·:-:·:

— Y, ¿cómo se supone que podamos reconocer a estas víctimas? No queda nada más que huesos semiderretidos y carne molida de perro esparcida por el suelo —se quejó Maxwell, tomando un puñado de carne entre sus manos enguantadas en látex.  
>— Déjamelo a mí, pesimista —avisó Bleur, y tomó uno de los huesos de los que había en el suelo—. Tú fíjate si puedes conseguir algo de aquella vitrina.<p>

Acto seguido la agente comenzó a medir lo que parecía ser un fémur con mucho detenimiento.

— A juzgar por el tamaño, tiene que ser mujer…y era bastante baja de estatura —tomó fotografías y dejó el hueso aparte, tomando otro— Vaya, esto es muy útil. A pesar de lo poco que queda de este parietal, es fácilmente determinable que la mujer tenía alrededor de veinticinco años.  
>— Voilà —dijo Maxwell, sonriendo, mientras sostenía en su mano algo casi invisible—. Mira lo que encontré: auténticos cabellos del lado de afuera de la cabina…<br>— Estupendo —lo felicitó su compañera, levantándose y examinando los pocos cabellos—. Con todo esto, revisemos, la lista de desaparecidos. Sigue buscando lo que puedas dentro de la cabina.

Mientras Cindy Bleur se arrinconaba abriendo su laptop e introducía los datos que poseían (altura, peso aproximado, edad), Brian Maxwell rompía el vidrio que a Jessica y a Daniel les hubiera gustado tanto apartar de en medio. Dentro tampoco había tantas noticias: el ácido destruyó todo menos un poco de carne y huesos, nada más.

— Encontré esto —y le arrojó lo que parecía ser el coxis a su compañera, quien, mientras supervisaba la búsqueda en la base de datos, atrapó el hueso — Otra muchacha, de entre dieciséis y veinte años —dedujo ella—a juzgar por el tamaño que este hueso tendría si estuviese completo. Lo introduciré —y tecleó.

Al cabo de unos segundos, los dos resultados ya estaban listos.

— Las únicas chicas desaparecidas que coincidieron son estas —le avisó Bleur al otro agente.

Éste se acercó al monitor de la laptop, y leyó.

— Jessica Darkblue, veintiséis años; e Ingrid Aenlle, diecisiete.

:·:-:·:-:·:

— Esperen… ¿y dónde está Jessica? —preguntó una de las chicas cuando se encontraron al salir de sus respectivas habitaciones.

**¿Qué tal? El desafío es como "combinado". La idea de castigar la maldad y premiar la bondad fue mía, pero el tener que elegir entre dos vidas es parte de Saw VI. Y el ácido y los mazos de hierro son clásicos de la saga, así queee…  
>Bueno, nada. Todavía no acabé de usar los OCs, me parece que me falta uno…<br>Atención a cómo sigue la historia. Los quiere, Gwennie, no se pierdan el próximo desafío.**


End file.
